


Jester Lavorre and the School for Wizards

by Ffwydriad



Series: future tense [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, and jester living her best life, just fun future stuff feat caleb getting all the nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad
Summary: Jester drops by on some old friends.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre & Essek Thelyss, minor Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast - Relationship
Series: future tense [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466338
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Jester Lavorre and the School for Wizards

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back at it again w/ another future fic. this is compliant with everything but "after it all" but especially with how Jester appears in "children of the gods" and "garden on your skin"

It’s expected, when you keep watch over a teleportation circle, that you will have unexpected arrivals. It was even written into the protocols of those who took up the task of watching over the room. But it didn’t mean that Mirage was any less surprised when, after weeks of using the quiet watch to catch up on homework, something actually happened. 

It wasn’t even a teleportation spell - Mirage had seen the glow and the wavering of air that preceded teleportation. This was something altogether different, as a shimmering door opened, sprouting life all around it, and a tiefling rushed through, frantically slamming it shut behind her. 

Mirage stares for a good long second before remembering the protocols. Mysterious blue tieflings showing up strangely, either accompanied or alone, meant an instant call to the headmasters. It was written out specifically in the rule book, which had seemed strangely specific, at the time.

“Oh fuck that was close!” the tiefling said, looking over the walls. She stood up and dusted herself off. “Cay-leb,,,, Essek,,,, it’s me, let me out!”

Not even a minute after sending the alert, Headmaster Widogast was already at the door to the teleportation chamber. He opened the door with a sigh and a smile, and was instantly enveloped in a crushing hug by the tiefling. 

The headmasters weren’t exactly unfriendly people, but still, seeing one of them being hugged by this mysterious stranger was bizarre, made all the stranger by the fact he hugged her back. 

Mirage didn’t say anything - that was another requirement of getting to keep watch over the teleportation chamber, that you could be trusted not to gossip over arrivals - and locked the door behind them, turning back to the homework that still needed to be done. 

Somehow, Mirage didn’t think this was just a regular meeting with a government official.

* * *

“So, how have you been?” Jester asks, as they walk towards the main campus from the small building with the teleportation circle. The grounds are green and red with the beginning of fall, and even with a breeze the day is still warm.

“It has been very much the same since you last came by,” Caleb tells her. “We are working on ways to further expand the dorms, and there have been a few new hires for this semester. All of the gossip is better shared when we aren’t outside, I think. You are the one who has been out and about.”

“Well, I’ve been doing pretty good,” Jester says. “Still doing a lot of travelling - I got hired on a ship which has been mostly boring but kind of fun when we got attacked by stuff or docked.”

“A sailing ship or an air ship?” Caleb asks her. 

“Oh, no, it was like a plane ship?” she tells him. “We were travelling between different material planes, which was really cool - oh, and I got you presents! Well, I got a bunch of stuff for you to identify and they’re all going to be presents, I just don’t know who for yet, although I guess if there’s something really cool then it might be a present for me.”

“Should we be doing this away from the main buildings?” Caleb asks her. 

“Don’t be silly, if they were going to explode it would’ve happened on the ship. They sail through this stuff that’s, like, super flammable, which meant I kept trying to convince the Captain we should try and recreate fluffernutter, but none of them really liked that idea.”

“You live a charmed life," he tells her.

"Says the one living the dream," she says. "I like visiting you, everything's just really happy here."

"Are you sure it isn't just the abundance of gullible students to be your victims?" Caleb asks her. 

"Well, that's only part of it," Jester says. "It's really fun though."

"Ja, I can understand the temptation, most days. How is Beauregard doing? And the others?"

"You know, you can always go and visit her," Jester says. "I know she wouldn't mind."

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Well, she was doing fine the last time I saw her, which was a while back because I've been off, and I wanted to come to you first so that I could go and visit everyone else with presents if there's anything here that I'd think they'd like, which maybe there won't be because it's kind of a mixed bag, you know?"

"Yasha stopped by a month back, and she was good as well," Caleb says. "And I meet with Veth on a regular basis. I believe she and Yeza are heading back to the coast, if you're interested in seeing them when you visit your mother."

"That would be so fun! Did I tell you about seeing Luc-" she pauses, as they enter into the main building of the school campus. "Is Essek in his office?" she asked.

"He should be - there aren't any classes scheduled for this moment. Why do you ask?"

"Essek," she calls out, raising her holy symbol. "Oh my god, I just teleported to the school and everything is on fire. Ahh, fire, oh no, it's super scary, are you okay-"

She's cut off by the door opening, and Essek stands there, stoic save for the faint smile on the edge of his lips. Caleb is smothering a laugh. "Jester," he says, in an even tone.

"Hi, Essek!" Jester waves cheerfully. "Wow, that was a really weird echo, is that gonna keep happening for the next twenty four words, because-"

"No, I ended my reply," he says. "It's good to see you're doing well. How have your travels been?"

"She was crewed on a ship," Caleb says. "Travelling between different prime material planes."

"Ah," Essek says. "That sounds interesting."

"Mostly it was really boring, actually. Are you guys done with official teacher work stuff yet? We should go get pastries. Or to the hot tub. Or go get pastries and eat them in the hot tub. You still have the hot tub, right?"

"Of course we still have the hot tub," Caleb tells her. "And I believe the kitchens should have some pastries left over from breakfast or lunch that we can acquire."

Jester gives him a tight hug, and stays latched on as the three of them start walking towards the kitchens. It's a little awkward going, until Essek snaps his fingers and they're gliding across the floor. 

"I wonder if we could dance like this," she says. "Like, ice skating except we're floating."

"I think we could," Essek says. "It's certainly worth the attempt."

He drops the spell keeping them afloat. Caleb stumbles, a little, but steps down gracefully, while Jester, mid twirl, falls flat upon the ground.

"I take back everything nice I ever said about you, Essek," she says, pulling herself up from a pile on the ground. "You're the worst."

"I guess I will have to bribe you with an extensive amount of pastries to regain your favor," he says. 

Jester pauses, frowns, as she dusts off her skirt. "Yeah, okay," she says, after only a few moments.

Three lines of laughter fill the halls of the school, and the sound lingers, long into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> you can never take plane-hopping avatar of chaos Jester away from me. It's what she deserves. this time feat spelljammer b/c i'm a huge nerd
> 
> on the other side of things, i think the different way i portray caleb's future here versus "after it all" is a sign of growth. his growth? my growth? who knows but someone's sure growing.
> 
> i'm @malaismere on tumblr, feel free to come yell at me.


End file.
